


Someone To Love Me

by BothanPosts (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Tweek, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BothanPosts
Summary: Tweek is an anxious kid. Simply fact. After a move is prompted to South Park, will he find someone who can help him gain the confidence he needs?Craig gives no shits, or at least that's what he lets everyone think. Will anyone be able to get him to open up?





	Someone To Love Me

Tweek's pov:

I looked out my window at the snow, it gleaming brightly as the sun hit it. I squinted my eyes and looked away, starting to get ready for the day. It did not work out as well as I had hoped. I looked down and saw that I had missed more than half the buttons on my shirt. I didn't need a mirror to know that my hair was hopeless.

" GAHHH! " I couldn't help but let out an anxious yelp. Just great. I had to hurry out to catch the bus. I grabbed by thermos and made my way to where my mom had told me the bus stop was.

I heard someone running towards me as I walked towards the bus stop. When I turned around I saw a small blond boy hunched over, panting as he got up and walked towards me.

"Hi! You're new here right? My name is Butters, we should be friends!" He said looking at me

"uhh... O-okay" I stuttered in response. I hated that I could hardly manage a word without stuttering, but I couldn't help it. I was taken aback by the sudden interest the boy displayed. I gave him a small smile and looked at the sky, I know it's cheesy, but I found it so interesting! The colors and varying degrees of contrast. I sighed and looked back at Butters, who had an innocent smile on his face. I watched warily as more people arrived and started conversations with their friends. I stood awkwardly until the bus arrived I waited until Butters got on and I followed him trying to stay close as possible, to stay close to the only person I could call a friend. If this continued, I was in for a loooooooooooooooong day. Oh Boy.

\---------------------------------------------Time Skip Because I'm Me------------------------------------------------

Craig's pov

"Come on Craig! You must like someone." Clyde pouted as I rolled my eyes and shrugged as Token came over.

"Come on dude, stop pestering him." Token laughed at Clyde

"Unless of course, you're planning on getting a fist to your face." To that Clyde looked at me in in terror. The look was priceless and I started to laugh. We were shooed into class by the Grade A teachers' pet, Kyle. We walked in and took our seats. A bored sigh escaped my mouth as I put in my headphones and turned on My Chemical Romance.

We were about ten minutes into class, the teacher ranting about something I couldn't give a fuck less about when a small kid rushed into class. He had uncombed blond hair and a messily done green button up, plus coffee, WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE HAVE COFFEE?! I stared at him as he gave a small note to Mrs. Choksondik, who pointed in my direction. The kid sat in font of me and I noticed he was shaking and twitching, certainly interesting, I'll have to ask about it later, but for now, I'll keep an eye on this "new kid".

Tweek's pov

OH GOD! I'm late. My fist day and I'm late! OH GOD, what if they won't let me in? So many things could go wrong. I finally got a note from the office (which took FOREVER to find) and made my way to my first class. I walked in and everyone, and I mean   
EVERYONE turned to look at me. I quickly gave my note to Mrs. Choksondik (what kind of name is that?) who pointed to an empty seat in front of a mean looking raven haired boy wearing a blue chullo hat. I made my way to the seat and sighed in relief as the class turned their attention back to the teacher, but I could still feel a pair of eyes on me, I looked down and tried to forget about it. I couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the updates are slow and I apologize for the grammar.


End file.
